


To Grow Up Lonely

by jadencross



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship, Slavery, Star Wars: Prequel Era Fix-It, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadencross/pseuds/jadencross
Summary: Ahsoka and Rex, on the run from the man they used to call a brother, catch word of Anakin’s young son living on Tatooine. They decide to pay a visit, hoping to maybe help the young boy stay safe. On the way, however, the Force answers the wish they both harbor in their hearts, and they arrive on Tatooine to find themselves in a very different time, and with a very different child that needs help.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	To Grow Up Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm currently going through my wips folder and posting what I have but never actually posted. I've actually written more than my internet usage would suggest lol
> 
> Anyways, a few months ago, I got super into SWTCW and I came up with four different ideas for fics. I wrote this one, or at least started it, but I do still plan to both finish this one and write the other three. I am, however, currently very into Animaniacs and not in the headspace to continue this. But trust me, I have so much planned for this.
> 
> So for now, enjoy!

Rex really wasn’t sure how Ahsoka had happened to pick the one bar in the galaxy that might hold answers. If he asked, she would probably say “it's just luck,” but Rex figured it was probably some Force thing that wanted them to know. 

Either way, as soon as Rex heard the name “Skywalker” passing through the lips of a couple of shady folk in the far corner of the bar, he knew that Ahsoka had both already heard and was already moving towards them.

Rex decided to follow, if not for her protection, then for the decreased chance of potential escalation. 

Not that his commander was nearly as impulsive as she used to be.

There was an empty table nearby, and she and Rex took it for a moment, straining to hear the conversation.

“I thought he died during the purge,” one of them, a [alien species], said. “Not even the Hero with No Fear could survive Vader.”

“He did, as far as I can tell,” another, [aline], said. “That’s the interesting thing, though. Seems not all the Jedi followed the whole ‘celibacy’ part of the Code. This Skywalker was a kid.”

Ahsoka’s eyes widened, and Rex worked hard to keep his own face blank. Rex, of course, knew about Padme, and he was sure that if Ahsoka didn’t outright know she heavily suspected. They’d had a child? Rex couldn’t imagine Anakin would be that...well, he was reckless, but he wouldn’t endanger his and Padme’s careers like that. And he was sure the senator was responsible enough to play it safe, too.

“I’ll be damned,” the Clawdite said. “Nobody’s perfect, I guess.”

“Excuse me,” Ahsoka said, getting out of her seat before Rex could stop her, “but I couldn’t help but overhear you all talking about a little Skywalker?”

The group eyed her, warrily.

“What’s it to you?” the Clawdite asked.

“Nothing much,” Ahsoka smiled. “I was just wondering where the kid might be, is all.”

“Sorry, honey,” the Clawdite replied. “I don’t share secrets with strangers.”

“You want to tell me where the child is,” Ahsoka said, waving her hand slightly.

“I want to tell you where the child is,” the [Clawdite repeated. “He’s on Tatooine. Little blonde scamp, you can’t miss him.”

“You’re a Jedi,” the [Clawdite said, voice cold and hard. “I think you’ll find we don’t like your mind tricks.”

“That was all I wanted to know,” Ahsoka said, turning. “I won’t bother you anymore.”

Rex saw movement, and blaster glinting in the light, and he had only a moment to pull Ahsoka down before the sound alerted the bar to the trouble.

“Why’d you have to be so obvious about it,” Rex grit through his teeth, moving with Ahsoka towards the door.

“I needed to know,” Ahsoka replied, darting around a Kitonak that wasn’t quite fast enough at getting out of the way. 

“If you’d been a bit more patient--”

“Don’t pretend you wouldn’t have done it if you could have,” Ahsoka cut him off. Rex’s mouth shut with a click, but he still shot a glare her way. Even if she was right, she shouldn’t have done it.

They burst out the doors, scrambling towards their ship. Rex didn’t hear any more blaster fire behind them, but he figured it was better to be safe than sorry. 

Outer Rim worlds were really something else. 

They made it onto the ship, and Ahsoka was in the cockpit before Rex had even fully shut the door. 

“I’m assuming we’re going to Tatooine, then?” Rex asked as he came to take his seat in the copilots chair. 

“Where else would we go, Rex?” Ahsoka asked, already activating the navicomputer.

“You know this is an incredibly flimsy lead, right?”

Ahsoka stilled, and her eyes got that sad, faraway look in them. “I know,” she said, softly. “But I can’t take that chance.” She looked to Rex, then, her eyes pleading. 

“We can help him,” Ahsoka said, and Rex knew exactly what she meant by that. Exactly how deeply important this was to her.

And he knew how important it was for him, too. 

“Then let’s go,” Rex said, and engaged the hyperdrive.

* * *

Almost immediately, Ahsoka was having doubts.

She was being impulsive again, the worst habit she’d ever picked up from her master, but she couldn’t help it. The possibility of Skyguy’s kid being out there, somewhere, without her, hurt in a way she couldn’t describe. 

She saw it, then, once again, her master’s face the last time she had seen it. She easy smile, the light in his eyes, and the joy in his face. She remembered, too, that feeling of wrongness, that desire of Anakin’s to talk to her, to hear how she’d been doing, in a way few did, and how, due to time, she had shrugged him off. She’d had a mission to complete, and she put that before talking with one of her closest friends. 

Was it any wonder, then, that Maul had been right? Maybe, if she had stopped and talked, listened to him, worked with him, maybe he wouldn’t have fallen. Maybe, if she had come back sooner, as a friend and not a padawan, she could have caught him slipping when no one else, apparently, did. 

Maybe, if she had never abandoned him when she left the Order, she could have saved him.

“You’re getting that broody look that means you’re feeling guilty again.” Rex’s voice cut through her train of thought. She pulled her eyes away from the blur of the stars to see his set face. “It’s not your fault. We’ve been over this.”

“But if I had stayed…” she started.

“What would you have done?” he asked. “You couldn’t abandon the people of Mandalore. You couldn’t let Maul escape.” Rex’s eyes softened. “You couldn’t stay where you felt unsafe.”

Ahsoka looked back to the stars. “I could have helped him. I could have seen it coming.”

“I was with him for months, Ahsoka,” Rex said, voice soft. “I didn’t see anything.” He shifted, turning his face up to the ceiling. “The General always kept people at arm’s length. He always kept secrets. He didn’t even tell  _ Obi-Wan _ about his wife.”

Ahsoka cut her eyes back to Rex. “They were married?”

Rex smiled. “After I started keeping guard so he could call her, I told him I was allowed to at least know the extent of the relationship.”

“Huh,” Ahsoka said. “I don’t know when he found the time.”

“Apparently it happened before the war,” Rex replied.

Ahsoka sat up straight. “He was married the  _ whole time I knew him _ ?”

Rex looked down at her again. “Seems like it.”

Ahsoka shook her head. “Well, at least I don’t have to be upset about not being asked to be the flower girl.”

Rex snorted at that. “I doubt anyone was the flower girl.”

“True,” Ahsoka sighed. “How similar do you think this kid will look?”

“I’m not very good at guessing these types of things,” Rex said. “Plus, I have no clue what he looked like before he was a general.”

“I heard he was blond,” Ahsoka said. “Something about humans’ hair bleaching under sunlight.”

“Huh,” Rex replied. “That must be some intense sunlight.”

“It’s Tatooine,” Ahsoka said. “Of course it's intense sunlight.”

They sat in silence for a moment, before Rex decided to speak again.

“We have to remember that this kid isn’t the General,” he said, and Ahsoka winced.

“I know,” she said softly. “But I figure, if I couldn’t save my master, then maybe I can save his child.”

She felt Rex’s eyes studying her, before he nodded. 

Then, Ahsoka felt like a star had exploded in her head. She gasped, her hands raising to shield her eyes, as the ship lurched to the side. 

“What!” Rex cried, and she could feel him moving to take over the controls as the ship wobbled within hyperspace. 

Ahsoka tried to answer, but the pounding in her head kept her from forming a coherent thought. It felt like all of the universe had shifted. The Force felt lighter, yet more active, and the movement was dizzying. 

She felt the ship stabilize, and then Rex’s hand was on her shoulder. The pounding in her head subsided, but that feeling of wrongness, of everything being slightly to the left, remained.

“I’m okay,” she gasped, once she could form the words. “Force thing.”

“Of course,” Rex ground out. “What happened?”

“I don’t know,” she replied. She blinked a few times, just as the computer warned them they were about to leave hyperspace. “Everything feels weird.”

Rex looked at her with concern, then moved over to take the controls. The familiar jolt of exiting hyperspace rolled over then as Tatooine came into focus. Rex moved them towards the planet, figuring Mos Espa was as good a place to start their hunt as any.

The Force felt incredibly loud, and Ahsoka was having difficulties managing. It felt alive, being tugged in all sorts of directions, but most of them were unfamiliar. She hadn’t felt like this since Order 66.

As they landed, Ahsoka felt another wave of the Force rolling over her, pulling her off to her left. She swallowed, moving to stand, and follow the trail. 

And it was a trail. It was as if a string had been tied to her chest, and the Force beckoned her to follow it. She didn’t know who, or what, was on the other end, but it felt...familiar.

Maybe the Force wanted them to find the little Skywalker, too.

“I have a lead,” Ahsoka said as Rex joined her on the exit ramp. 

“Force thing?”

“Force thing,” she replied. 

Rex just heaved a sigh. 

* * *

Considering the hell that had been the past four years, Rex was sort of expecting for this “lead” to be a trap. The Jedi were no longer the ones who held the Force most strongly and, even though Rex knew very little about how the whole thing worked, he figured that those in power would probably be able to manipulate how it felt from time to time. 

_ Kriff _ , Ahsoka had felt the General’s Fall from across the galaxy. 

What he hadn’t been expecting, however, was to end up in front of a parts shop.

“Whatever it is, it’s in there,” Ahsoka said, pausing just outside.

“You think the kid’s in there?” Rex asked, studying the place. “Or do you think it’s the kid at all?”

“It feels like a kid,” Ahsoka said. “Or a person, at least.”

Rex nodded, and followed her as she stepped inside. 

The shop was littered with droids and droid parts. Farther back, Rex could see an opening into a larger area with more parts. At the counter, a small human boy sat, twiddling with parts, his golden hair shining in the low light.

The boy looked up as they entered, his hands stilling in their work. “Watto’s out right now, if you’re looking for him,” the boy said. “If you’re not, I can try to help you, but I can’t sell anything until he’s back.”

Ahsoka stiffened at Rex’s side, and he shifted closer to her in a show of support.

“What’s your name?” she practically whispered. 

The boy cocked his head. “What?”

“What’s your name,” Rex repeated, louder, sneaking a glance at Ahsoka’s wide eyes.

“Anakin Skywalker,” the boy said, and Rex felt his entire world go sideways.

What the  _ actual _ kriff? There was no way the General would have named his own son after himself, and he doubted that Padme would have, either. But Padme was dead, so maybe this Watto character had named him after his father? It still made no sense. Why would you give a kid a name that dangerous?

The kid--Anakin’s eyes narrowed. “Are you guys okay?”

“We’re fine, kid,” Rex said, resting his hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder. “We were just--”

“What year is it?” Ahsoka asked, cutting him off. Rex turned to look at her, as he saw Anakin’s face twist.

“You don’t--”

“We got lost in the wilderness,” Ahsoka cut the boy off, rushing to explain. Rex turned back to Anakin.

The ploy didn’t seem to work. “If you got lost in the desert, you wouldn’t be alive now,” he said, lowly. “Especially if it's been long enough you don’t know the year.”

“Just tell us the year, kid,” Rex said, suddenly nervous about the answer.

Anakin did, and Rex felt the world tilt dangerously again, this time the opposite way. 22 years. They were  _ 22 years _ in the past. They had  _ time traveled _ . 

Beside him, Rex was distantly aware of all the air leaving Ahsoka’s lungs.

Anakin jumped up and  _ oh god  _ this was his  _ General _ , his  _ Anakin _ , but as a  _ child _ . This wasn’t the boy they were looking for. It was the younger version of the man they so desperately wanted back.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked, and oh, how Rex had to fight the urge to scoop this child up and run away with him. 

Immediately, he was hit with a desire stronger than he had ever felt to take this child away from every torment that would come upon him. 22 years ago, Rex and Ahsoka did not exist. 22 years ago, the war had not yet started. 22 years ago, the Jedi were still strong.

22 years ago, Rex’s general did not look so haunted.

“Mom!” Anakin called, and distantly Rex realized that neither him nor Ahsoka had managed to answer the question. 

A woman entered the shop from the back, concern written over her features, as she surveyed the two strangers before her.

“What’s going on?” she asked. Her eyes were focused on Rex and Ahsoka, her body language tense as she moved to stand next to Anakin.

“I don’t know,” the boy said. “They came in, asked my name, asked what year it was, and now they’re like that!”

The woman stepped closer, her movements hesitant and she surveyed their faces. She locked eyes with Rex, and the world started to feel less like a bantha trying to buck him from its back.

“Are you okay?” she asked, and this time Rex managed to find his voice. 

“Fine.” His voice was pinched as his breath gasped.

The woman put out her hand, offering it to Rex, and he took it. Immediately he began to feel better, more grounded.

“Where’s Watto?” the woman asked, offering a hand to Ahsoka but speaking to her son.

“He’s--”

“Well what’s all this?” 

Rex winced at the grating voice, turning his head to see a Toydarian flying into the shop. 

“Who are these strangers?” the man said again.

“I don’t know,” Anakin responded. “They just showed up.”

“Do they want to buy anything?” The Toydarian flew closer, inspecting Rex’s face.

“I don’t think so,” Anakin said.

“Then get them out of here!”

“Let me take them,” the woman said. “They look sick.”

“What do I care if they look sick?” the Toydarian replied. He flew over towards the counter. “Do with them what you like, but don’t expect me to start giving you anything extra. And you had better come back in the next hour!”

The woman nodded, and she began to pull Rex and Ahsoka out of the shop. Rex’s legs were wobbly, but he did his best to keep up with the woman as she walked briskly across the town. Ahsoka seemed to be having equal difficulty, and Rex wondered if they were suffering shock or some unknown time-travel disease. 

After a time, they came to a collection of similar buildings. The woman pulled them both inside one, sitting them down at a table in the main room. 

“You two are suffering from shock,” was all the woman said, moving quickly into what looked to be the kitchen. She came back with two small cups of water. 

“Drink it slowly,” she said. 

Rex did as advised, taking her hand again as a ground. It was amazing, actually, how much better he felt when touching her.

“You’re a Force user, aren’t you?” Ahsoka asked.

The woman blinked, looking at her.

“No,” she said. “I don’t know anything about the Force. You must be mistaken.”

“I’m not,” Ahsoka replied. She straightened, breathing deeply before fixing the other woman with an intense gaze. “Thank you for helping us.”

“You’re welcome,” the woman said, sitting back into another chair.

Ahsoka placed a hand on Rex, and he felt the familiar tingle of Force healing spread throughout his body.

“You two had to have had quite a shock to end up in a state like this,” the woman said.

“Quite.” Ahsoka’s smile was tense. “I fear in our daze we forgot to introduce ourselves. I’m Ahsoka Tano, and this is my friend, Rex…”

“Just Rex,” Rex said. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“It is nice to meet you, as well,” the woman said. Her smile was warm and bright, and reminded Rex so much of the General’s face when he jumped out of transports midair. “I’m Shmi Skywalker.” Her face darkened.

“You two are time travelers, aren’t you?”

Rex nearly felt the world twist around him again, only Ahsoka’s tightening grip keeping him grounded. 

“I should have expected all Skywalkers to be just as perceptive,” Ahsoka laughed. “Yes, it seems we are.”

“How?”

“We don’t know,” Ahsoka replied. “We were on our way to Tatooine, but somehow during the hyperspace jump we wound up 22 years in the past.”

“22 years?” Shmi’s eyes widened. “That’s a long time.”

“Definitely,” Ahsoka said. “The world we come from is a...very different one.”

“I can imagine,” Shmi said. Then she paused. “Why were you headed to Tatooine, if I may ask?”

Rex and Ahsoka exchanged a look. 

“We were looking for someone,” Ahsoka said, steadily. “A child.”

“So, not anyone who exists yet,” Shmi said. Her eyes narrowed. “Why were you looking for this child?”

“Ahsoka,” Rex said, studying Shmi. “If this is Anakin’s mother, then we should trust her.” He turned to Ahsoka. “We should tell her. Maybe then she can help us.”

“Anakin?” Shmi asked. “You know him, then.”

“In the future, yes,” Ahsoka answered. “We both...worked with him. Served under him. In the war.”

“War?” Shmi sat up straighter.

“It doesn’t start for a while, ma’am,” Rex said. “Not for...well, about 15 years.” He shared a glance with Ahsoka. “If we’ve traveled back in time then maybe...maybe we can prevent it from happening.”

Ahsoka studied his face, eyes narrowed. “Maybe…” She shook her head, turning back to Shmi. 

“In the time we’re from, things are a bit of a mess,” Ahsoka started. “The war...didn’t end well. At least, not for us.”

“And not for Anakin,” Shmi said, her eyes cold.

Ahsoka hesitated. “No,” she finally said. “It didn’t.”

“Then you were coming here because…”

“We heard a rumor that he had a son,” Ahsoka said. “In our time, Anakin was a Jedi, one of the best.”

“Personally, I think he’s the best,” Rex said. “One of the most effective generals in the war, with the best record when it came to both successes and the survival of troopers.”

“A Jedi…” Shmi said, a sad smile on her face. “I knew...I always knew he would be. Deep down.” She looked down at her hands. “He’s always talked about a Jedi coming to save us.” She frowned. “Jedi aren’t supposed to have children, right?”

“Sort of,” Ahsoka said. “It’s more about preventing attachments by not having partners. And not having partners means any child probably wouldn’t have a second parent.” She looked up, smiling. “But Anakin’s always been very...nontraditional.”

“So he had a son,” Shmi frowned. “And he was here? Without Anakin.”

“Yes,” Ahsoka said. “As far as we could tell. We didn’t know for sure and meant to investigate. We weren’t expecting to time travel, so we don’t know for sure if our information was accurate.”

“I see…” Shmi said, her voice soft. “Then can I ask, what happened to Anakin?”

She looked up, her eyes tired and sad. Now, Rex noticed the lines in her face, and worn down eyelids, the tattered clothes. 

Shmi Skywalker lived a rough life. Now, more than ever, Rex wished he knew why the General would never tell them what happened to her.

“He died,” Rex said. Ahsoka jerked up, wide eyes meeting his. “We weren’t there, we don’t know what happened, but we know that he died.”

It was hard, seeing the same deep sadness in the eyes of both women. Both turned their faces towards the table, but Shmi’s head hung much lower.

If Ahsoka had told the story, maybe she would have said Anakin Skywalker had Fallen. Rex, however, doesn’t believe that. Sure, Vader’s face is that of his general, but he is not the same. 

As far as Rex was concerned, Anakin Skywalker died. Vader was simply the ghost haunting his body.

Telling Shmi the details would only further hurt an already wounded woman.

“The Force must have brought us back in time for a reason,” Rex said, pulling both women out of their saddened states. “Originally, we came to check on the General’s son, but now we have the General himself.” He could see Ahsoka brightening. “Maybe, we’re supposed to save him.”

His eyes met Ahsoka’s and he knew that they were in agreement. They would save Anakin.

No matter what.

“Maybe,” Shmi said. Her shoulders were hunched, and the grace with which she moved had faded. “But how do you plan on doing so?” She looked up at them, studying their faces again. “You both look too young to know everything that will happen.”

“It’s true,” Ahsoka said. “Neither of us are born quite yet. But we will still try. I am born within the next year, and I was raised as a Jedi. I know that Anakin joined the Order when he was nine.”

“Nine?” Shmi’s face went white. “Oh, that’s so long from now.”

Rex exchanged glances with Ahsoka. “How old is he now?”

“Four,” she said, then paused. “Or five. I didn't always...I didn’t always have access to the correct date.”

“Okay,” Ahsoka said. “Then we have time to figure this out. The Jedi won’t come for at least 4 years.”

“We have to wait that long?” Shmi asked. “Please, can you try to save him before that?”

Rex looked her over again, seeing the calluses on her hands. The faded bruises on her face. The fear and sadness and deep, bone-aching  _ exhaustion _ in her eyes.

“Yes,” he said. “We’ll finish as fast as we can.”

Shmi brightened, in a way Rex had not seen yet. It looked like, for the first time in a long time, the woman had hope. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is all I have so far, but as mentioned I will continue this. 
> 
> See you next chapter!


End file.
